In recent years, it has become common to use computers in workplace. However, monitors for computers can occupy a large space both vertically and horizontally, and sometimes interrupt a view even when they are not in use. In addition, conventional monitors only have a screen on one side, and thus the opposite side of the screen can be a dead space.